Vulcan Heart
by Kelsey
Summary: We know that Vulcans are not truly emotionless, they just supress them. But Vulcan Ensign Vorik seems more open to his feelings than most, and now he's showing interest in... Seven?


****

Vulcan Heart

By

[Tenel Jade][1]

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, or things belong to me. Hail the almighty Paramount!

Author's Note: This was started before the children left the ship, in very early season 7. That's why some things are off.

Rating: PG-13

Seven:

I cannot perform to the standards of this crew. They made many allowances for my behavior, for many years, but I am no longer Borg, and they will make these allowances no longer. They are tired of explaining to me, and they are tired of my lack of interest. I am tired of having to repeat my answers several times before they will accept my decisions. 

The captain wishes to find other residences for Icheb, Azan, Rebi, and Mezoti. She believes that I 'have too much exploring left to do on my own' for me to take proper care of them. I am opposed to the idea, but it seems I have no supporters. Ensign Kim has been most sympathetic, but he can do nothing. The children will be leaving my care in the morning.

Mezoti will live with Ensign Samantha Wildman and her daughter Naomi. The ensign was one of the people who volunteered themselves as foster parents. She has been very kind to her, and I know Mezoti will be happy. I seem to miss her already, but that would be illogical, since she is not gone yet.

Icheb has been allowed to chose his own caretakers, and he will depart to live next door and in the care of Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. I experienced surprise when she agreed to this plan. She has made it clear that she dislikes me, but she has eagerly taken Icheb in her care, and has promised to teach him the way of humans and engineering. I am in debt to her for her kindness. 

Commander Chakotay has offered to take over the care of the twins. They are slightly intimidated by him, but respect his abilities and beliefs. I told the captain honestly that he would make a fine choice. I believe they will flourish under his guidance.

I have been granted permission to spend as much time with the children as they wish. But the captain thinks they will progress faster and more normally if they have examples that they can imitate. The doctor says that imitation plays heavily in a child's development, and that using me as a role model will not teach them very good social skills. I am forced to concur.

Ensign Kim is working double shifts on the bridge for the next month, so Lieutenant Torres has sent me Ensign Vorik to work with for that time. I find his presence comforting. Also, he is efficient and logical, and does not engage in small talk. I will miss the children, but his company is helpful.

Vorik:

I have been working with Seven of Nine in Astrometrics for half-shifts, nearly a week now. Ensign Kim is on the bridge, so I have been filling in for him. We are an efficient team, and the hours go quickly and smoothly. But I find her presence distracting.

Her body makes a pleasing sight, but that is only part of my distraction. I do not understand. I have a mate on Vulcan, and my Pon Farr will not reappear for three years. I should not be feeling this illogical attraction to her. I am Vulcan. I am in control. 

Tuvok:

Ensign Vorik came to me this morning. He is feeling an attraction to Seven of Nine, and is unsure why. I can only tell him what was told to me. 

"Ensign."

Vorik nods his head and stands at casual attention. No doubt learned from prolonged human influence. "Sir."

"At ease, Ensign." 

Vorik spreads his feet a little and clasps his hands behind his back. "Yes, sir."

"Is this of a personal nature, Ensign?" I asked. I am Vulcan. Small talk is pointless.

Vorik lets his gaze hit the ground, but it returns to my face in an imperceptible amount of time. "Yes, sir."

I overlook his discomfort, and gesture to the chair in my office. "Please." He settles himself uncomfortably. "What can I help you with, Ensign?"

Again, his gaze dives. He takes a quiet deep breath, and looks me in the eye. My expression is impervious. "Sir, I feel…attracted to someone."

"Romantically attracted?"

"Yes. And this should not be happening. I am Vulcan. Emotions are illogical."

"And this person would be…"

Another imperceptible pause follows. "Seven of Nine."

My eyebrow climbs. I was not expecting this. But I do my best. I will tell him what was told me at a time of troubled feelings. "Our emotions exist, Ensign. To deny them would be illogical and pointless. They can be a powerful ally, but they can be a greater foe.

"Love is the worst of our foes among emotion. Pure physical attraction can simply be ignored. Differentiate them, Ensign. Then take the proper course of action. But do not ignore true feelings."

Vorik nodded. I wonder if he really understood. Maybe. He did seem calmer than previously, though. But something about that conversation haunted me for the rest of that day.

Tom:

Ensign Vorik came to talk to me this afternoon. When I opened my door, he was the last person I expected to see, but it was a pleasant surprise. Those helm reports are real mind-numbers, and any distraction was welcome at that point.

I opened the door, and the dark-haired Vulcan accepted my offer to enter. I sat him on the couch, offered him a drink, and then got down to business.

"So, Vorik, what brings you here?" I was genuinely curious. The young Vulcan was polite and efficient at his job, but not particularly friendly. He and B'Elanna were a little closer, but he kept even her a few feet away. 

Vorik sat uncomfortably on the couch; his black and yellow Starfleet uniform pressed and prim. His one pip was shiny, and polished. I fingered the pips on my collar. The new, hollow one was shiny, but the older one was tarnished and slightly older looking. It felt more comfortable, somehow.

"Lieutenant, I have come for personal reasons." He looked like he was waiting for me to send him away. Instead, I nodded to him to continue, and sipped my drink. "Please call me Tom."

"Very well. Tom, I wish to ask your advice about a matter."

This was like pulling teeth! I longed to tell him 'Just spit it out, Vorik!' but I refrained. "Please, go on. What personal matter is this?"

"I am feeling romantic attraction toward one of the female crewmembers." Whoa! This was not what I had been expecting from an emotionless Vulcan. But the perfected Paris mask slipped skillfully into place, and I kept the surprise off my face. 

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Vorik looked fidgety. "This is going against my customs, but I wish to pursue a relationship with her." 

I still wasn't sure where I fit into this. I told him so. "What do you need me to do Vorik?"

"I am…unaware how to proceed. I wish for your advice."

I've always liked Vorik. A little stiff and principled at times, but curious about other cultures, and more fun to be around than most Vulcans I've known. He'll never be a party animal, but there's hope for him yet. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"It is customary to ask her on a date, is it not?"

I nod, and wait for him to finish. "Yeah."

"How do I go about doing this?"

"Well, you just wait until you both seem comfortable, and then you ask. Like, you just say, 'So, how about dinner tonight?' and if she says yes, you say 'Great! I'll pick you up at 1900, or meet me at the holodeck at 1700', or whatever." I pause. 

"Just for curiosities sake, who is she, Vorik?"

The dark-haired Vulcan hesitated a moment. "Seven of Nine."

I nearly fell off my chair. It was a precarious perch, as it was, sitting backward on a table chair, but I never would have fallen without the surprise of that statement. I just barely kept my seat. "Uh…all right. You might need to have a lot a patience, and even more determination with that one, Vorik."

He raised an eyebrow, still looking a little fidgety. "Yes. I am aware of the necessity of both of those. As a Vulcan, my patience is limitless. My determination is quite spectacular, too."

"Yeah." After a moment of silence, it got a little awkward. "Hey, how about you tell me how it went, huh?"

Vorik took the hint, and walked out the door. "Thank you, sir. I will follow your advice."

I shook his hand, and he nodded his head. "I will let you know how it went, sir."

"Great. See you later, Vorik."

Vorik stepped out the door, and walked down the hall. Back ramrod straight, head carried high, he looked frighteningly perfect for Seven. Maybe they really would get together.

I leaned against the inside of the doorframe, and caught my breath. That conversation seemed to have exhausted me. I'm not sure why.

I jumped as the door slid open. "Bella!"

B'Elanna took one look at me, frowned, and headed for my refresher. "Computer, start sonic shower."

Stepping out of the 'fresher, she began to shed her clothes. When she noticed the eager look in my eyes, she stopped for a second, and shook her head. "Nope. No way, Helmboy. I'm hot and sweaty and not in the mood anyway."

I let my face droop comically with disappointment, but said nothing. B'Elanna continued undressing. She disappeared into the refresher, and stepped into the shower. She sighed with delight, and called me. 

"Tom?"

I joined her in the bathroom, taking a seat on the toilet. "Yeah, I'm here."

"What on earth got you so tired? I've seen you play six sets of tennis in a row, and not sleep for more than six hours, and you still pop right back."

"Vorik stopped by today."

I could hear the surprise in her voice. "Oh? What did he want?"

"Advice."

"Advice? About what?"

"Dating."

B'Elanna snorted. "Good one, Paris." I didn't reply. She paused a moment. Then, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Completely."

"Who does he want to ask out?"

"Seven."

B'Elanna's snort was harder this time. "Ha! Good luck! That woman's an ice cube."

I don't know why I jumped to her defense. I knew it would only get me in trouble later. But I did, anyway. "Not always. She's melted occasionally."  
At first, B'Elanna sounded annoyed. "Yeah?" But, after a moment, her tone changed, this time to challenging. "How would you know?"

Oops. Had me there. "I...don't know. But...people...have said she did!"

B'Elanna was smug now. "Yep. And those people would Harry Kim and the Doctor, wouldn't they?"  
"How did you know that?" I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Yes, it was them." My tone grew comical. "I surrender, my mistress! Be merciful, I beg you!"

Bella laughed. It's a beautiful sound, when she really laughs, and doesn't just snort in mild amusement. And one that I don't hear nearly enough. I don't think she's practicing behind my back, which means I need to make her happy more. Sometimes I wonder if I'm capable of truly making my Bella happy.

In this state of deep contemplation, I almost didn't notice when she decided she'd gotten in the right mood, and opened the door to the shower, filling the bathroom with stray, warm sonic waves. "Want to play, Helmboy?" she purred sticking her head around the sliding door.

I grinned. I may not be able to make her truly happy, but I do know how to please her body, and she and I both know that. I quickly stripped, and joined her.

****

Seven:

Ensign Vorik has been acting most oddly today. I cannot discover the source of his discomfort, and yet, it seems to have something to do with me. I truly wish to help him if I can, but I can do no more if he will not allow me to understand the source of his... well, it can only be called 'fidgeting'. 

I will simply have to do my best to make him comfortable. 

The shift is almost over, and perhaps he will figure it out over night. I do not wish to make him uncomfortable. Perhaps I should request a transfer for him out of Astrometrics. I will discuss it with Lieutenant Torres in the morning.

****

B'Elanna:

Seven came to me this morning, wanting to know if I thought I should transfer Ensign Vorik out of Astrometrics. She said that her presence seemed to make him 'uncomfortable and inefficient'. Poor Vorik. Sounds like he really likes Seven.

At first, I really wasn't sure what to do. Vorik likes Seven, but I like Vorik, and I don't want to see him getting hurt by an emotionally devoid ex-Borg. On the other hand, they're both adults, even if of slightly different calibers, and maybe Vorik deserved a chance. 

In the end, my conscience won out, telling me that I should make Seven aware of what was going on with her Vulcan work-partner. "He likes you, Seven." I never did understand why any way other than the blunt one had much of a point.

She appeared puzzled for a long moment. Then, "You mean, he is physically attracted to me?"

"Maybe. Maybe he likes your personality. Vulcans can be a lot more into that than humans." Poor Harry. 

"What should I do about this?"

What the hell am I doing, giving advice to the woman who is probably my worst enemy in the quadrant? But, against my better judgment, I gave it to her anyway. "Are _you_ attracted him, Seven?"

"I... do not know. He is an admirable officer, and I approve of the way he maintains a work relationship."

"Then you're willing to give it a chance."

"Give what a 'chance', Lieutenant Torres?"

"Well, a relationship. You don't think he just wants to stare at you forever, do you?"

"You mean, he wants to copulate."

"Not... necessarily. He probably wants to get to know you. Take you to the holodeck, go to the airponics bay, eat dinner together. Go on a date."

Seven appeared to digest this information for a long moment, and then nodded sharply. "Thank you, Lieutenant, for clarifying the matter. I will take the appropriate steps."

She left, turning sharply on her heel, and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

[Back to _The Star Scene:Star Trek_][2]

[Back to _The Star Scene:Star Trek_ Fanfic][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/startrek.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/stfanfic.html



End file.
